


Lonely Is The Night

by shotgunsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly feels, Gen, Hey Jude, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hell, Post-Hell Dean, Sad Sam, Winchester Angst, Winchester Feels, season 4, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsammy/pseuds/shotgunsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 - Angst, hurt/comfort</p><p>Wincest if you squint, but mostly just the good ol’e codependent brothers we all love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from tumblr (honeymish)

Sam lay in his motel bed, his back turned to Dean. He was so glad he was back, but he hated keeping secrets from his older brother. Despised all the sneaking around with Ruby, could hardly stand all the fighting and tension and lies between Dean and himself. He kept telling himself this was for the greater good, that the demon blood was making him stronger. That he could finally have his revenge and kill the bitch who had sent his brother to roast in Hell.

He was lying to himself and he knew it. He was addicted to the demon blood, and he didn’t know what to do, how to get out of this mess. Most of all, he dreaded Dean finding out, whether it was from him or in some other way.

Sam hadn’t even noticed he was crying until he felt himself shake, his tears coming out in sobs and hiccups.

Dean hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep since he’d gotten back from Hell. The nightmares were always waiting for him as soon as he let his guard down and his eyes close. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the muffled sniffing coming from his brother’s bed. Was Sam… crying?

“Sammy?” Dean sat up in bed. Leaning closer, he caught what was clearly a choked sob, followed by a hiccup. His little brother was definitely crying. “C’mere Sam.” He whispered in the dark.

Sam rolled out of bed, sniffling and hiccuping.

“Hey, it’s okay, Sammy. Come here.”

It was suddenly like being kids again, after Sam found out about the evil things lurking in the dark and started having nightmares.

Sam practically landed in his older brother’s arms, grabbing onto the front of Dean’s shirt with both hands and leaving him with an armful of crying, shaking moose in his lap. Dean guided Sam’s head to his shoulder, and Sam simply lost it, sobbing like he hadn’t since Dean had died.

“You were gone…” The younger man cut himself off with a hiccup, and sobbed harder.

Dean slipped his hand into Sam’s hair, gently petting and trying to comfort his distressed little brother, just like when they were kids.

“I’m here now. I got out. I’m sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry. Never gonna leave you again, Sam. Promise. I’m here now. Shh, I’m here.”

“Missed you,” another hiccup, “so fucking much, Dean.”

“Shh, Sam. We’re okay. We’re okay, little brother.”

Dean held onto his brother even tighter and did the one thing he could think of.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better._ ”

Sam’s sobs quieted down and he stopped shaking, burrowing his face in his brother’s neck and crying softly. He wasn't sure if he was crying tears of sorrow or relief at this point, but he didn’t care. His brother was alive, he was here. Sure, he was probably more mentally scarred than any other human being on the planet, but that didn't matter for now. He was safe. He was out.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better._ ”

Dean’s voice cracked and silent tears started spilling down his face as he held onto his little brother like a life-raft. He was alive, he was here. Sammy was okay. They could work through this. He was safe. He was out.

“ _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder._ ”

The two brothers held onto each other tightly until they fell asleep. And for the first time in weeks, Dean slept an absolutely peaceful sleep.


End file.
